robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Motors
Pan Motors has been discontinued due to the ROBLOX automotive community practically being dead.. A rough start Pan Motors was founded on the 2016-07-03 by PancakeCrown. The very first car to be manufactured by Pan Motors was the Space Pirate. The Space Pirate is the flagship super car of Pan Motors and was built by PancakeCrown himself although some of the the car's programming is borrowed from random sources and credit goes to those sources for the programming that was borrowed. Pan Motors has dedicated itself towards making vehicles and auto parts for ROBLOX. Judging by Pan Motor's first car, they appear to make vehicles with a cartoonish design to them. Pan Motor's first car the Space Pirate was actually inspired by the Hot Wheels car Swoopy Do. This explains the cartoonish design and why it almost looks like a toy car. Pan Motors cleans up its act On the date of 2016-08-16 Pan Motors released a truck named the "S827" which was powered by a Naturally Aspirated 2.7 litre V8 engine. This truck was different from the previous cars built by Pan Motor's CEO at the time, PancakeCrown. PancakeCrown released some mediocre cars at first but decided to turn his company around and release the S827. Unlike his previous cars which were based off of Hot Wheels cars, the S827 was actually based off of a real life car, the 2016 GMC Yukon. The S827's name means "SUV 8 cylinder 2.7 litre". The S827 had a FA layout and drove surprisingly well. Disappointingly the S827 did not come with any OS or even a radio! But PancakeCrown claims that it's so that the truck can be fully customizable so it can be used in games. He also explains that the reason why his cars are such low-detail is because they're meant for low-end hardware. He also claimed he will fully redesign his previous cars to make them look more like how a car in real life would look. Old designs reborn PancakeCrown currently is planning on redesigning his old cars that he made before the S827, these cars are; Villan; the Space Pirate, Hound, and Rodeo already got their redesign. The Space Pirate was redesigned and renamed, the Space Pirate got a new look along with a new chassis (Inspare's SS3 chassis) and a new name (Scorpion) as did the Rodeo along with a rename (Horseshoe) along with the Hound. PancakeCrown regrets to this day how he designed the "Originals" and still wonders what he was even thinking when he designed the originals. Auto Shows Pan Motors will participate in the 2017 Consumers Auto Show. Autoparts of 2016 Rocket, Beryllium Piston 2016.png|"Rocket" Beryllium Piston Rhino, Steel Piston 2016.png|"Rhino" Steel Piston Alumastar, Forged Piston 2016.png|"Alumastar" Forged Piston Kit Lineup of 2016 SUV.png|Our flagship SUV, S827 Vilad.png|Our flagship sports car, Villan super.png|The remake of the Space Pirate and our flagship super car. The "Scorpion". MuscleCar.png|The remade version of the Rodeo and our flagship muscle car, the Horseshoe SM estate.png|Vixen E-Force Concept Truck.png|The remake of the Hound first generation; the Hound S10 our flagship pickup truck.